Percy and Piper- Chaos Love
by yappycherub
Summary: When Percy see's Annabeth and Jason making out, he and Piper run away together. Living out in the streets is tough. One day, a mysterious stranger offers them a proposal they can't refuse. What happens when the need to go back to Camp Half Blood to help with the war? What will they find at a place they once called home? Please R&R. My first story. Not a one-shot. x
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys, This is my first story. Really Excited. _**

**_I'm all up for reviews; try to be nice with no flames, however I'll try to be accepting and understanding._**

**_Xx Lets get this story on!  
_**

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I walked into Camp Half-Blood; I noticed all the changes that have happened while I was gone. Annabeth and I made it out of Tartarus; nightmare's still haunting us (even though 2 months have passed). Today was Annabeth and mine's anniversary. We've known each other since we were twelve and now we're seventeen. All along I've liked Annabeth, but I guess I never had the guts to say, "I love you". Ok. Scrap that completely. I think I should've said "Annabeth, I really _really _like you, and if you don't like me, to baddd! Cause I like you!" Whoa! I wouldn't say that. Lets just skip that and pretend I said that I liked her and kissed her. Yep. That sounds good.

Just before I reach my cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin, I headed to the beach, this way I could tell my mom I've reached CHB safely (yes, I know, mommy's boy), when I heard laughing near a clump of bushes that seemed to have grown over the past year or two. I turned to walk away, but then I heard a giggle, then another, followed by a chorus of giggles. They sound like Annabeth's. I walked around the clump of bushes. There I see my greatest fear, greater than facing a Titan. Annabeth was kissing Jason! I felt heartbroken. I didn't understand why she had done that to me, no, why would Jason do that to me? And what about Piper? I thought he loved her?

I had to go find Piper. It wasn't difficult. If I walked to the cabin area, all I have to follow is the smell of various perfumes. Walking to the Aphrodite Cabin, I noticed a lot of people seemed to look at me while I past. Some had admiration, while others had pity in their eyes. Once at the cabin, I knocked for quite some time, until someone finally answered the door.

"What d-, Oh, hi Percy." The dramatic change in her voice was evident. It went straight from annoyed to seduce.

"Um… Hi Rebecca, is Piper in?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her" Waiting another five minutes, I heard one girl, who I presumed was Rebecca, screaming,

" PERCY JACKSON KNOWS MY NAME! IN YOUR FACES GIRLS!" What the hell is going on? Yeah, sure I knew her name, everybody does, she's the Camp Gossiper. I just decided to knock again and say

"Piper, Piper you in there?" The door opened and out stepped Piper. I never noticed before, but Piper is really pretty, not pretty, beautiful; with kaleidoscope eyes and tan skin with caramel colour hair, she's gorgeous.

"Oh, hey Percy" she said with her medium-sized red lips "what would you like?"

"Uh…" I was stumped; I just kept staring at her "Um, uh…"

"Percy… Percy… is anybody in there?" she said while using her fist to knock on my head gently.

I felt so embarrassed "Yeah… Piper, I have some news to give you and I have a feeling you won't like it anymore than I do"

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's not here but by the beach"

"Ok" We trudged of to the beach silently. I was wondering what Piper would do when she saw them, but my thoughts kept going back to Annabeth. _Why? Why would she do this to me, I was thinking of getting engaged to her and buying her an apartment with me, so we could get married when we reached the age of 18, _however, every time I tried to picture that, Annabeth and Jason keep flashed into my mind, like reminders. Maybe, it wasn't meant to be. Maybe, _we _weren't meant to be.

**_Thanks, that's it, Chappie 1 has been completed!_**

**_Hopefully I should be updating every Sunday (maybe) and I might throw in a couple of surprises too ;). This chapter is quite short just cause I'm starting out, and I'll soon have longer chapters for you._**

**_YappyCherub x_**


	2. Annoying AN

Hey guys, Sorry for the annoying author's note. Sorry for the long wait. Since it's half term, i should have more chapters up for you. I'll upload a chapter tomorrow, that should hopefully help you lot along till I can publish some more chapters.

Thanks,

Yappycherub xx


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sooooooo sorry for the late update! Had so much work to do! Please forgive me! I'm on half term, so I can hopefully post a couple more chapters!**_

_**Xx Lets get this party on!**_

Chapter 2

Percy POV

Taking Piper to the beach, I started noticing all the places in camp where Annabeth and I had made memories that were hard to forget. The stables, where Annabeth and I had rode Blackjack together, the forest, where we had purposefully missed out on Capture the Flag, so that we could spend time together, and the lake. We had shared our first underwater kiss there. That was one of the happiest moments in my life. Now, this _little_ _disruption_ had ruined them all.

Shaking my head slightly, trying to wake myself up from the nightmare that kept on playing in my head, I realized that we were at the beach.

"Come on," I told Piper

"When I show you, try not to do anything rational,"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try, anyway it depends on what situation we're in,"

"Naturally," I said with a posh voice, trying to lighten the mood, since she ought to be in a good mood when she finds out. Wait… If I get her in a good mood then she'll just be really sad afterwards. Actually, it doesn't matter what mood she's in, she'll always be sad afterwards. My head debating with itself was giving me a headache.

"Wait here," I said, going to see if they were still there. Of course they were. Saying words of love to each other, thinking that no one, especially _Annabeth's boyfriend _or _Jason's girlfriend _was there to listen to them.

"Piper, come here," I whisper-yelled, " You need to understand that I'm showing you this because I couldn't bare that Jason was lying to you, like Annabeth was lying to me."

"What are you taking about Percy?"

"Have a look for yourself."

I let Piper look through the clump of bushes that hid us from the horror. While Piper looked, I busied myself by scuffing my old pair of trainers that Paul had gotten me. Piper let out a chocked sob. I grabbed her by her waist and held her by my chest as she cried, silently, giving out the occasional hiccup.

"Piper," She doesn't look at me.

"Piper," I try again, not succeeding. Forcing her to look at me, I tell her,

"Don't cry, he's not worth the tears that come out of your eyes. I think that we should leave. Leave Camp, the Gods, and most of all Annabeth and Jason."

She had a look on her face that meant she was probably doing some deep thinking. I was scared that she would say no.

" If you don't want to leave, it's fine I cou-" She cut me off with a finger on my lips. She was talking to me, but I couldn't concentrate with her soft finger on my lips, and her red lips moving. They were mesmerizing.

"Percy… Percy… This has happened twice today, are you ok? Sorry, stupid question to ask on a day like this. I think it would be a good idea for us to leave, to clear our heads. It would definitely help us sort out or feelings. So, yes Percy, I will go with you."

I can't believe she said yes. Inside, I was doing a happy dance, but I soon remembered that all our friends were here.

"You do realize that we can't tell any of our friends?,"

"Of course, and I bet that some of them new that this was going on… they probably just didn't want to tell us."

"Maybe… I think it would be best if we left now."

"Okay…" she said rather reluctantly "I have _Katoptris, _I'm ready to leave, how 'bout you?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Walking to Half-Blood Hill, I saw what I thought was my home , now tainted by misery. I turned my head to look at Piper and I saw her with her head up and determination blazing in her eyes. She was a tough cookie, I'll give her that. We walked pass Peleus, who lifted his head giving us a sad look, as we said a farewell to him. This was, _hopefully_, the last time Piper and I would see Camp Half-Blood, face the pain that Camp Half-Blood gave us and the last time we would ever love Annabeth or Jason.

With those last thoughts, Piper and I walked into the darkness wondering what the future would have in store for us.

_**That's it for Chappie 2 guys.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I know, I suck! Anyways, I was thinking about adding Piper's POV in Chapter 4 (maybe), or should I leave it as an all Percy POV story, please tell! R and R!**_

_**Yappycherub xx**_


	4. Another annoying AN

Hey guys, Sorry (yet again) for the annoying author's note. I have loads of exams happening this year+to add onto that, I will also be choosing my GCSE's (which are really important), so that kinda means that I won't be updating for a while (like I'm doing now). REALLY SORRY for the trouble and inconvenience

Thanks,

Yappycherub xx


End file.
